NARSHA
Narsha, formerly known as Rias Grigori or the 13th Watcher, is a redeemed DEAD IMMORTAL and current SUPREME SUBJUGATOR that fell in love with the human Yuusha, and with his help, created the ETERNITY VAULT. She is commonly known by the title, Whimsical Ancestor and is said to be one of the most beautiful IMMORTALS in existence. : She is good friends with ARIERU and LIZEITH. Background NARSHA originally belonged to the Grigori Clan and was known as the DEAD IMMORTAL Rias Grigori. She was lord of an area known as the MAOU GATE and held the title of MAEO LORD. The MAEO GATE served as an entrance into the Southern Elder Kingdom of Vajar. : Vajar and the forces of the MAOU GATE, known by the humans as the OTHER SIDE OF THE HILL and the gate to ISFAHAN, were constantly locked in a state of war. The land of Vajar could barely hold off the DEAD IMMORTAL armies and sought help from its northern alley, the Elder Kingdom of Giralda. Giralda remained reluctant to help and this went on for many years. : Following the DEAD IMMORTAL'S conquering and desecration of the city of UBAR, a lone soldier, Yuusha, decided to challenge the might of the DEAD IMMORTALS. He traveled from battlefield to battlefield slaying them, but did not find his peace. His exploits on the battlefield eventually reached the ears of the king of Vajar and he was recruited on a mission to gather aid for the southern kingdom. : Yuusha traveled to Giralda and convinced the nobility to donate large amounts of aid to help Vajar. There he also encountered a being known as ARIERU, who decided to teach him about the weaknesses of DEAD IMMORTALS. After he finished his studies under her, she granted him a parting gift, the blade known as Sabrac, the Blade of Grand Order. Together with Sabrac, Yuusha became known as the Hero of Heroes and slayed many lesser DEAD IMMORTALS. : He led a huge army to attack the MAOU GATE and after a grueling battle, managed to climb the upper spire by himself. Upon reaching the top, he confronted the MAOU LORD. When Rias took off her mask, Yuusha was surprised that she held the form of an extremely beautiful girl and thought it was some trickery. : Instead of attacking him, Rias tried to reason with him to join her. Confused, Yuusha still adamantly refused, which somewhat annoyed Rias. Yuusha blamed her for all of the people's suffering and claimed that with her defeat peace would return to the world. : Rias questioned him if peace would really return. She asked Yuusha what would happen with her death? The manufacturers of war goods would lose business, bonds would be cashed, soldiers would return home jobless, and resulting economic and social situation combined with the famine moving through the land millions more would die. Yuusha tried to rebuke her claim, by stating that people are dying because of her and she merely redirected it back at him, stating that thousands die everyday from disease and famine, wheres her soldiers only kill a small fraction of that amount. : She reasons that if things remain in this deadlock forever, then both sides will benefit. If the humans win, they will surely venture into ISFAHAN and be slaughtered. And if the DEAD IMMORTALS win, destruction of the world will surely follow. Rias explains that she wants to see the other side of the world, so as long as she is not defeated, she will continue this deadlock. : Realizing the greater benefit to humanity her deadlock suggestion would bring, Yuusha depressingly stood down. Rias tried to cheer him up by offering one of her commander's heads so that he could prove his heroics in her tower, but he refused saying that he will kill her one day. This perked Rias' curiosity and she offered him the chance to serve her. He glared at her and left without saying a word. : At the camp, Yuusha drank his mind into a haze. Arieru appeared before him and listened to his woes. He told her that though the existence of MAOU LORD was evil, it was necessary and that he felt his life until now had been meaningless. : Arieru nodded in understanding and suggested to him that if he could not kill her, why not change her? Yuusha didn't understand and instead of explaining it, Arieru taught him some words that he did not understand. She called it a PSALM and told him specifically it was the PSALM OF PROMISE. Yuusha fell asleep and the next morning Arieru disappeared. : Still in progress.. Notes Category:Female Category:IMMORTAL Category:SUPREME SUBJUGATOR Category:DEAD IMMORTAL